The Great Psychic Killer
by Sai's Fujiwara
Summary: Tetsuo gets in the accident, and the wizened ones want to kill him.
1. It begins

  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Akira or DBZ.  
  
Psychic Power

Powers representing the realm of the undead

Yet making death, unrepentable death

Falling down before their maker.  
  
---- Unknown  
  
The skies loomed large, snowy, and strange. The heavens cracked, sending Zeus's sword down towards the desolate land. Alone in the world was a small child, whose presence was greater than its actual size. It stood atop a great ravine, seemingly commanding the storm like a band conductor. Only its hands weren't moving as it commanded the storm from a deep place below the base of the ravine. As it did so, it stood there, thinking about how the world got this way; puzzled, for he thought the Human race, as grand as it was, would have a grand planet to match their universal prowess. Before he got here, he dreamed of great planets in which Homo Sapiens lived while he was living in a space colony. He never thought that the Earth would be nothing but a mere mud-ball, even before he annihilated the Human race. Destroyed it. Using only the amazing power that the mind can wield. Using his mind, he wiped out the masses, even the biker Kaneda and the muscle-ridden defenders of Earth. He left not a trace of them. He stands here now in guilt, for his conscience finally caught up with him. He killed them all mercilessly.  
He looked down into the ravine and thought that it could have possibly ended differently. The bottom was no longer visible, for it looked as black as night down there, even though it was now snowing. The wind blew at his back, as if to say, " There is no turning back now. Just destroy me and end all of this pain."  
  
Then the guilt of murdering the entire population of Earth consumed him.  
  
" Hey, Kaneda! Don't go too fast! You might hurt yourself!"  
A boy riding a Honda motorcycle and wearing the local bikers' gang insignia was desperately trying to catch up to the boy in front.  
"Don't worry too much, Tetsuo. At least I'm not the one with the lame bike."  
Kaneda motioned for the other bikers to follow. "Come on guys, let's get going."  
Kaneda stopped his bike in front of a giant "Road Closed" sign. Dozens of the orange signs boarded up the road. He picked up a gnarled crowbar that lay on the street. The other bikers followed with other various items: sticks, poles, a machete.... Etc. They carefully tore the boards off, which left an opening leading to a darker, danker part of Neo Tokyo.  
Kaneda remounted onto his bike and started it up. The other bikers followed, and soon the polluted air was filled with the sound of bikes starting up.  
"Kaneda, are you sure about this?" A heavyset biker in back asked. Even though he looked unsure, he put his helmet on just the same. It was the law of the streets, and Kaneda was the leader, no matter how much his best friend Tetsuo challenged that position.  
Tetsuo was the first to go this time. He bolted off towards the dark street. Next went Kaneda, and the rest of the bikers.  
"Hey! Tetsuo! You better be careful! I don't know what I could say to you mother if you ever wreck!"  
Tetsuo looked backwards and shouted back to Kaneda. "At least I don't want to live forever like you, Kaneda..."  
Kaneda rotated the gear on his left handlebar towards him. "Turbo time." He then flipped his goggles down to shield his eyes, and then accelerated rapidly. He was going at a rate which slightly exceeded the speed of Tetsuo. The street lamps above them, which lined the road in little white dots moved so fast that they became a streak of yellow light on either side of the street. Tetsuo turned his head back and saw that Kaneda and the rest of the bikers had caught up. He didn't notice, for the road they were on was a six-lane , and they bikers kept a comfortable distance from each other.  
"HA! You lose THIS time, Kaneda... I BEAT YOU!"  
Tetsuo turned forward to again face the road. "Heh heh..."  
Tetsuo changed the gear on his bike up a notch. As he did, his headlights brightened. The silhouette of something was made visible by it. Even though Tetsuo was a very good rider, he was easily taken over by his arrogance and his desire to be in the lead. He didn't notice until the last minute. "Move it, you idiot! Get out of the street!" Tetsuo put of the brakes, resulting in his bike sliding forwards towards the silhouette even though the bike was turned sideways. The silhouette moved its hands towards its face in a twisted expression of horror. It was visible.  
Tetsuo flew off his bike and hit the ground about fifteen feet away. He crashed, sounding off a few cracking noises, more than likely his bones. Kaneda and the others jumped off their bikes. "Oh Great... What just happened?"  
Kaneda ran towards Tetsuo. " Tetsuo! Hey Yamagata! Get over here! I need some help!"  
A tall boy with hair that resembled a 60's Beatles haircut ran towards him. "But Kaneda, That stupid kid is what caused this big mess! Get him first!"  
The bikers ignored Tetsuo for the moment and confronted the kid.  
Yamagata put up his fists. "You'll pay for what you did to Tetsuo. Right, Guys?"  
"Right." They had him. Trapped on all sides.  
The kid looked up at them, afraid. "Oh, look. How CUTE! He's got the face of an old man but the body of a child!"  
The child turned away in fear.  
"We'll beat you back to the institution you came from, right Kaneda?"  
sorry.  
The child became transparent, and began to disappear. "Holy-" The bikers stepped backwards.  
"You coward! Come and face us like the freak you are!!"  
Yamagata lunged towards him. "Although you are blurry, I can STILL pull a gun at you!" As he leapt, he pulled out his .9mm. " Take this!"  
  
And Yamagata fired into a wall .  
  
"Dude, come over here!" Two of the bikers were trying to lift Tetsuo. "Don't lift him! You might kill him!!"  
"Kill what?"  
A man in a tan suit that could have been Jesse Ventura's stunt double stood behind them. " What are you boys doing here in Old Tokyo?"  
"It was an accident, sir.."  
"Assess the damage, troops."  
Army soldiers seemed to come out of nowhere as they pulled out metal detectors and began to search the area. "No sign of Takashi anywhere. He must have disappeared again."  
"No matter." The Commander pointed towards the injured and unconscious Tetsuo.  
"Take him to our facility. Oh, yeah. I'd better not see you kids here again. If I do, I'll either kill you or put you in prison. Whatever comes first."  
The Commander pulled out a gun. "Got that?"  
One of the soldiers was standing behind the Commander. "Sir..."  
"Ahh! Don't scare me like that!"  
"We'd better get going. It's not like you to keep us for so long. After all, we are a secret organization."  
"Understood, Tanaka."  
The Commander turned back towards Kaneda and the others, a bit ashamed because he was reprimanded in front of them. It showed on his face.  
"I'd better not see you again."  
  
But the biker gang was already gone.  
  
"Darn kids. Always causing trouble. Yoshida, Tanaka, lets pack up. We must locate Number 26."  
"Yes, Commander."  
  
"Look. We all know that we did something bad, but how come there weren't as many cops as usual?"  
"I have no clue."  
Yamagata read the horse racing scores. "Damn. I'm out ten bucks."  
"Yamagata, why are you reading the newspaper? You just got back from the principal's office. Now is no time to start with me."  
The teacher looked at Yamagata sternly. Yamagata responded.  
"You act like it's a bad thing I'm doing!!" He pounded the top of his desk.  
"Yamagata!"  
"Yes, sir..."  
He sat back down and muttered to himself. Kaneda pulled out the pill he found from the night before. He thought to himself. "That was one crazy night. I can't believe that I got in a huge mess with the government. And that kid. Takashi, was it? All very weird."  
He used his mechanical pencil to open it. The blue half split from the yellow half, and a bunch of tiny white balls no bigger than the tip of Kaneda's lead pencil spilled out. A student that sat directly in front of Kaneda heard him, and turned around. "Hey. If you let me have some after class I'll forgive you for not sharing!"  
Kaneda hid them with his hand and made no reply, but he coughed a couple of times.  
"Oh well. Sorry, man. They must be for your cold."  
The boy turned around and started to bother someone else.  
A door slammed nearby. The teacher immediately got on the entering student's case. "Where the hell were you, Tetsuo?"  
"Don'tcha know? I got into an accident last night."  
The rest of the class came and surrounded Tetsuo.  
"Dude. You okay?" A voice from the back asked.  
"Yeah. It was just a scratch. I'm okay."  
"Hey guys! Why don't we throw a party to celebrate Tetsuo being well?"  
Tetsuo looked a little unsure. "But I have to go to the hospital at seven..."  
"Screw it! What we've got is WAY better than what they give you there."  
Everybody cheered. "You punks better sit down. Now!"  
The P.E. teacher/principal emerged from the doorway. "I need to see Tetsuo for a minute." He slicked his hair back with his fingers. Tetsuo got away from the cheering crowd, and went towards the principal. "What do you want with me?"  
The principal pat his shoulder as he walked with Tetsuo out of the room.  
  
"So, Tetsuo. How's it going?"  
"It's going pretty okay."  
"But I heard you got into a scuffle with the government."  
"Wha-"  
"Don't play stupid. There are a bunch of government officials waiting for you outside."  
"For me? You can't be serious..."  
They kept walking until they reached a tall man in a tan suit. "Come with us." One of the nearby soldiers stuck a needle in Tetsuo's back.  
He slowly injected the fluid as Tetsuo fell onto the ground unconscious.  
  
"Prepare the CT scan."  
"Yes doctor."  
At least five nurses surrounded the unconscious body of Tetsuo. They raised the stretcher up and slid him in. This wasn't your regular CT scan. It measured something different.  
"Commander, our measurements. They were possibly caused by an amphetamine of some sort. "  
The Commander looked impatient.  
"So your point is?"  
"We weren't picking up Takashi- er, Number 26's power on the radar. It was this boy's."  
"How do you assume that is so, doctor?"  
"We once had a subject that was 18 years old, and the power awakened in him. Tetsuo Shima must not be that different."  
"Similar to AKIRA...."  
"Yes. The reading's here are growing exponentially. Soon he will be the government's greatest weapon."  
"But we're not the government, doctor."  
"Sorry. I keep forgetting that. Secret service, right?"  
"Yes."  
Tetsuo lay strapped on a rotating platform. The platform rotated as it scanned.  
"Doctor, I'm going to go to the nursery."  
  
The Commander walked quickly to another room where little children played with blocks, train sets, and the like.  
"Hello, Takashi." The Commander put his hand on Takashi's head.  
"Hello, Mister. Can I watch TV?"  
"Yes. We fixed yours yesterday."  
"Can I watch movies about airplanes and dogfighting?"  
"No. Nothing that will excite you."  
Another boy cruised along in his wheelchair. The Commander walked up to him.  
"Masaru, is Kiyoko well?"  
Masaru looked around for a moment.  
"Yes. She just woke up."  
Masaru and the Commander walked up to the bassinet Kiyoko lay in. She was the oldest of all the children here. She was 40 years old. She was also the smallest. She stood at 3 foot 4, and weighed about thirty pounds. She was very skinny and was wrinkled like a 100 year old woman. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets as she looked up at the Commander.  
"Mister..."  
"What is it Kiyoko?"  
"I dreamed of AKIRA. He will rise soon."  
The Commander listened carefully to her, for Kiyoko possessed the power to tell the future through her dreams. Also, she was very weak, so her voice was very difficult to hear.  
"He... will rise...."  
Kiyoko once again fell asleep.  
  
Tetsuo lay in a hospital bed. Nearby was a teddy bear that his mother had sent him as a get well gift. As you can see, nobody knows of the truth.  
Tetsuo slowly opened his eyes. He saw the ceiling, and that it was only a giant cement slab. He noticed the teddy bear his mother sent him.  
"Aww, mom.."  
As he looked around, he saw a knife on the floor next to his bed. It appeared very old, and it had an unfamiliar symbol painted on it. The symbol was black, on top of a white circle. The gripper on which it was on was red. He tried to get up and go get it, but apparently his arms and legs were tied to the bed.  
Come on and get me, you coward.  
A hand appeared on the handle of the knife. It was very wrinkled. The hand lifted up the knife and thrust it towards Tetsuo. Its blade speared the wall, less than six inches away from Tetsuo's face. The blade of evil has been without fresh blood since a Nazi of the past tried to kill a traitor.  
The hand pulled the knife from the wall, and held it up to Tetsuo's neck.  
Here's the ultimatum. Use your power, or die under the hands of the children.  
"Power? What the heck do you mean? I'm just a-"  
The knife pressed against the middle of Tetsuo's neck. The rusted blade became outlined in blood.  
Use it or DIE!  
The knife lifted from Tetsuo's neck. As it did, blood gushed out of the wound in Tetsuo's neck.  
Now all I have to do is wait for you to die. I got your jugular, so it shouldn't be a problem.  
The body attached to the hand began to appear. It seemed that it was laughing. It floated up to the bed and sat down to watch Tetsuo die.  
"Hey... I know who you are... you are that squirt..."  
More blood gushed out of the wound. As it did, the small child began to laugh a high pitched cackle.  
"STOP LAUGHING!"  
Tetsuo held his bloody hands to his ears, but the laugh got louder and louder although the child wasn't moving his mouth. All the glass in the room shattered as a result of the high pitch.  
He then noticed the "Call" button. His hand reached out shakily towards it. It seemed to take forever, because at the same time he was scared, and confused. His finger closed in on the button.  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA!  
Tetsuo couldn't stand it anymore. He was getting weaker and weaker with every second, because blood was still flowing out of his body. His hospital sheets were dyed a deep mahogany, and some of it was dripping onto the floor. He was worried that he wasted too much time, and that now he was definitely going to die. His finger was directly over the button, but he was worried he may not have the strength to press it. More blood gushed out of his neck.  
HA HA HAHAH AH HA HA!!!!!! Tetsuo's arm fell down, missing the "Call" button. His body lay in a pool of blood. All the sheets were damp with blood. Some of it dripped onto the floor into a small puddle near the middle of the bed.  
Kiyoko.. I did it. We are safe now... The child reappeared into the bloody mess. A small girl appeared alongside him.  
Really, Takashi?  
I can't sense him anymore... he must be dead.  
Masaru would be happy to hear that.  
"My head..."  
Tetsuo was talking. You can't still be alive.  
Takashi's eyes filled up with fear. He began to shake like a leaf. "My Head HURTS!!"  
Tetsuo sat up in the blood soaked bed. His hands were clenching the both sides of his head. His eyes became two balls of ice.


	2. Dreamcatcher

  
  
Kaneda was sitting at a restaurant booth with his biker gang friends. A waitress came to deliver their orders.  
"I can't believe Kei is taking so long!! Are girls always so... so..."  
"Cool it, Yamagata. She'll be here. Eat your sundae before it melts."  
Yamagata leaned over to eat his sundae, but he kept looking up every time the front door to the restaurant would open.  
"Better not take my girl, Yamagata."  
Kaneda gave him a goofy look. "What's the deal? She should be here by now!"  
  
"Me. Late as usual."  
She pulled out her pistol and began firing shots behind herself. The bullet sailed past what she was shooting at, completely missing the target.  
"Stop following me!"  
A man dressed in a brown robe was chasing after her. "Wait! I have to ask something of you!"  
"Well we all know what that is..."  
Kei turned and began to run through an alley.  
"If I could make it into that restaurant I should be okay..."  
"Wait!"  
She made a sharp turn and grabbed the door. She then yanked it open and ran in. Unfortunately for her, the man was still at her tail.  
  
"KEI??"  
Kaneda stared in amazement as the man dodged all of Kei's bullets. Eventually, she stopped and put her pistol away. She stared in contempt at the man. "Okay. What is it you want?"  
The man looked at her neither with a look of hate or love. "I need to ask you a favor."  
"Yeah. I heard that already."  
"I need you and your friends over there to help me save the universe."  
Kei fell on the floor. "What? " She rubbed her ears. "Did you hear that Kaneda?"  
"Yeah. Weird ain't it? "  
"Then why don't we just get out of here or something?"  
"I want to see what this nut does."  
The man produced a giant dreamcatcher from inside the huge pouch he carried at his side. He twirled it, making it spin. Kaneda looked in curiousity.  
The man spoke. "I shall take you to another time. You will see what you need to see, Kei and Kaneda."  
"How the heck did you know our names? You stalker!!"  
"Just look into the dreamcatcher. Watch as it spins... slowly..."  
"You can't fool us, you psycho!" Yamagata threw the remainder of his sundae at him. The man's face was splattered with it. He looked at Yamagata in anger. "Just for that you aren't coming." The man lifted up his right hand like in a Boy Scout salute, and chanted this word. "Immobilize... "  
Yamagata then levitated off the ground. "Hey look guys! I'm a flying, talking type person!" Kei rolled her eyes at him. Immediately after, Yamagata crashed on top of the table. The table broke under his weight, and he lay there on the floor. It apparently gathered a spectacle as well. At least ten people were staring.  
The man wiped the sundae off of his face. "Will you come now?"  
Kei walked up to the fallen Yamagata and poked him. "Is he, well... "  
"No, Kei. He will be unconscious until I see fit."  
"When is it that you will see fit?"  
"When we return from our little tour. Like I said, look into the dreamcatcher."  
"Okay. We accept. We'll look."  
  
The dreamcatcher began to glow a bright yellow. The strings that reached from end to end disappeared.  
  
"Look carefully into the center. You will begin to see."  
  
To Kaneda and Kei's astonishment, the dreamcatcher gave them a view of another world that they didn't know.  
  
"Be prepared. I will bring you into this world."  
  
The man held the bottom end carefully with his first finger and thumb, and spun it slowly. The dreamcatcher faded away, and a violent flash of light struck them.  
  
"What the heck is going on?"  
  
The light blinded Kaneda. Kei shielded her eyes, but she still seemed to be feeling the blinding pain anyway.  
  
The man smirked at them. "Before we continue, I would like to tell you my name and my reasons for bothering you."  
  
"I am Silva of the Wolfen Plain. I was born of Siegfried and the maiden Anne. The year I was born was 1974."  
  
"1976? That means you're-"  
  
"Yes. 54 years. Not many people from that time are still alive."  
  
"How did you survive the war? And Akira?"  
  
"You see, I too was one of the wizened ones. Just like No. 26. I was a late one to emerge with my power. It didn't awaken until I was eighteen. I was also the first one to be tested for psychic power."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You may ask if I was from Neo-Tokyo. No. I am from Europe. Believe it or not, That was the place where they first began that infernal operation. Old Tokyo was apparently trying to rule the world or something... that I do not know. Their army leveled the place and took me as a permanent hostage. They further continued my training and made me into a heartless killing machine. Ah. I think we should be here by now."  
  
The light began to fade away because Silva put the dreamcatcher back into the pouch he carried at his side.  
  
"Where are we?" Kei stared in amazement at the beautiful scenery that surrounded her and the others.  
  
"We are in Tokyo, year 1990. Two years before the destruction. Take a moment to observe."  
  
Trees lined the streets and alleys. Children were walking to school without fear of being harmed in any way whatsoever. People treated each other with a respect that eased the fact that the city was so crowded.  
  
"This... this... is beautiful." Kei watched her surroundings in awe.  
  



	3. Abuse vs the Knicks

  
Silva watched as Kaneda and Kei stared at the world they were unlucky enough to miss.  
  
"You two, it's time to get to business. Do you see that school over there?"  
  
"Which school? There are too many of them." Kei had ordered him to be more specific.  
  
"The preschool. Over here." Silva descended towards the ground. His feet touched the ground. He motioned for them to follow.  
  
"What does a school have to do with Akira?"  
  
"He went here. Look, I don't have much time. Come."  
  
Kaneda opened the front door and held it for the others.  
  
"Ehem... as you can see, This is the preschool where I first met Akira."  
  
"In preschool? Then what you just told me earlier makes no sense. It doesn't add up."  
  
"I brought the power from inside him. I was his trainer."  
  
Silva opened a door to reveal a small, dark room. Inside stood a man and a small boy.  
The small boy was ordered to pick up American code by the man. Soon, a message became audible on the radio next to the boy.  
  
"Knicks beat Rockets, 65-40."  
  
The man didn't seem satisfied, because he hit the small boy and told him to find something important. Soon after, voices were heard.  
  
"Yes. We'll bomb them using the best weapon mankind has to offer. Lieutenant, how many weeks do we have until the bomb is ready?"  
  
"Sir, it will be ready sooner than expected..."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Tomorrow, Mr. President. Sir, my wife and I are having our first-"  
  
"That is not important. What is important is the total annihilation of our enemy, Japan."  
  
"Yessir, I understand, sir."  
  
"So you are the man that hit Akira?" Kei asked.  
  
"Yes. I am deeply sorry for it. I pushed him... too far... He wanted so much to please me." Silva stared into the ceiling. "Also, because of that intercepted message, we were forced to put Akira in the front line, so that no civilian lives were lost. Now I must bring you to the next chapter of this story."  
  
Silva snapped his fingers, and they were transported to yet another time.  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
Silva paused a moment. "Look in the sky."  
  
What appeared to be an F-16 fighter jet was visible at the horizon. It appeared to be dropping the aforementioned bomb. It fell, inexorably, towards the ground.  
  
"Watch closely, now."  
  
A beam of light sailed through the bomb. It resulted in a gigantic explosion. The whole city was covered in a blanket of light. Soon, it cleared up, and the entire city was reduced to dust. The explosion left no trace of the civilian bodies.  
  
"Continue to watch, Kaneda. Every part to this is important."  
  
Kaneda stopped picking his nose.  
  
A small boy emerged from the rubble and assessed the damage. His eyes appeared shaky, for he seemed to have realized what happened. The man seemed to come out of nowhere.  
  
"Akira, you did obliterate the bomb, right?"  
  
Akira looked up at him, his face in tears. "I tried... it was... the only way. It was so...powerful... it hurt."  
  
"That's okay. I know that you tried your best. You must be tired from the whole ordeal."  
  
The man's left hand twitched. "I have a reward for you, Akira. Come with me."  
  
Akira tried his best to follow the man, but he was so tired. He collapsed at his feet. The man lifted him up and carried him. He uncovered a flight of stairs leading to an underground bunker, and carried Akira inside.  
  
"Where are we, mister?"  
  
The man didn't answer. He set Akira onto the nearby bed, and started to push buttons on the nearby machine.  
"Mister?"  
  
The man turned his face towards Akira, and smirked.  
  
"Mister? Mister, what are you doing to me?"  
  
"You shall never see me in hell..."  
  
The bed moved backwards into a chamber with Akira still in it. The door slammed shut, and the man finished inputting information. Once he was finished, he began to go insane.  
  
"What have I done? He was just a child! A child of FOUR!"  
  
Silva then spoke. "That is why I have come to undo the done. I came to terms with my wrongdoing, but the final step is to finally resurrect Akira, and destroy the Great Destroyer."  



End file.
